eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Für alle
|year = 1985 |conductor = Rainer Pietsch |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 2nd |points = 105 |previous = Aufrecht geh'n |next = Über die Brücke geh'n|image = |conductor = Reiner Pietsch}} Für alle was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1985 in Gothenburg performed by the group Wind. This was the first of their three attempts at the contest. The song is a tribute to all those who never give up hope, despite the pressures put on them by the world around them. It was performed tenth on the night following Portugal and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd place with 105 points. The song was such a hot favorite going into the contest that some bookies were only offering odds against the song winning. Lyrics German= Wieviele Menschen liegen wach In einer sternenklaren Nacht? Sie wissen nicht genau was morgen kommt Und träumen doch davon Sie glauben an die Zärtlichkeit Und dass ein Hoffnungsschimmer bleibt An kleine Dinge und ein fernes Ziel Und auch an ein Gefühl Für alle hier, die den Regenbogen auch im Dunkeln sehn Und die Wahrheit, die im Verborgnen liegt Für alle hier, die die ungesagten Worte verstehn Für alle die sing ich ein Lied Für alles hier, für die Sehnsucht, die in Kinderaugen steht Für die Träume und für die Phantasie Und für den Mut, der die Zweifel und die Angst übersteht Für alle die ist dieses Lied Gedanken drehn sich oft im Kreis Und Träume haben ihren Preis Und doch so lang es hier noch Menschen gibt Hat Sehnsucht noch ein Lied Für alle hier, die den Regenbogen auch im Dunkeln sehn Und die Wahrheit, die im Verborgnen liegt Für alle hier, die die ungesagten Worte verstehn Für alle die sing ich ein Lied Für alles hier, für die Sehnsucht, die in Kinderaugen steht Für die Träume und für die Phantasie Und für den Mut, der die Zweifel und die Angst übersteht Für alle die ist dieses Lied |-| Translation= How many people are awake In a clear, starry night? They don't know what exactly will come tomorrow And still they are dreaming about it They believe in tenderness And that there will be a bit of hope left In little things and in a distant aim And also in a feeling For everyone here, for the wishes, that stands in children's eyes For the dreams and for the fantasy And for the courage, that fights the doubts and the fear For all of them is this song Thoughts often turn around And dreams have their own price But for as long as there are people Yearning still has a song For everyone here, who can see the rainbow in the darkness And the truth which is always hidden For everyone here, who can understand the unspoken words For all of them I'm singing a song For everyone here, for the wishes, that stands in children's eyes For the dreams and for the fantasy And for the courage, that fights the doubts and the fear For all of them is this song Video Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs